<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What dreams may come by knightowl8219</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513943">What dreams may come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightowl8219/pseuds/knightowl8219'>knightowl8219</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream a little dream of me.. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec is indignant, Alec still overthinks stuff, Just haven't acknowledged it, M/M, Magnus has got this boy, Magnus snatches the towel, Shower Sex, These boys are in love, boys getting nekkid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightowl8219/pseuds/knightowl8219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Showers and towels oh my..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream a little dream of me.. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What dreams may come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I couldn't leave this world alone so I went ahead and did this "throwing some sexie times out into the world" :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know, this is the one place we never, um, in MY dreams at least,” Alec stuttered out as they made their way into the master bathroom. Looking around he wasn’t paying attention to the man in front of him who had been systematically getting naked while Alec looked around his bathroom. Glancing at Magnus and doing a double take when he saw the man sliding his briefs down his muscular legs, Alec gasped. Seeing said man bend over and retrieve the underwear from the floor made Alec stop breathing completely. Pulling in a breath before he blacked out, he shook his head to try to clear it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure I’m not still dreaming? Because that seems far more likely to be honest.” Alec stammered out the question, trying hard to keep his eyes up but his peripheral vision was going haywire trying to see the rest of Magnus. Smiling coyly, the older man sauntered towards Alec, confident in his nudity and loving the color spreading across Alecs cheeks and down his neck. Finally stepping into Alecs space, he slid his arms around his waist pulling the nervous boy against him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could pinch you if you’d like me to handsome, just tell me where and how hard.” Magnus purred, letting his hands roam Alecs broad back and shoulders. Smiling when he felt Alecs hands tentatively grab ahold of his waist, he nuzzled into Alecs warm neck. Pulling up Alecs shirt, he stepped back to pull it over his head. Alec came to the quick decision that there was no way to easily take off your pants with a gorgeous man standing naked in front of you. Especially if that man was also kissing you and pulling you towards what would undoubtedly be the best shower of your life. </span>
  <span>Finally</span>
  <span> free of the wretched offending pants and boxers, he was finally naked in real life with his dream man. They made their way into the shower, tangled in each other, switching on the water creating an almost dreamlike atmosphere.  </span>
  <span>Magnus nipped Alec's throat, loving Alecs ivory skin flushed under the heat of the spray and the touch of his hands. Sliding his hand down Alecs chest and stomach, he noticed the stark difference between his caramel-colored skin and the lovely alabaster surface wet and all for him. Starting at the gloriously pale stretch of neck on his man, he made the journey down and across his chest. Alecs head tipped back against the wall, almost dizzy with the heat of the shower combined with the sensations Magnus’ mouth was sending thru his whole body. Magnus flicked his tongue across Alecs nipple, feeling gratified when he got the response he was expecting. Gasping, Alec arched his back and gripped the broad shoulders in front of him for balance. Sighing, Magnus pulled away briefly to look up at Alecs face.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love how sensitive these are darling, your response is amazing.” he murmured, trailing his fingers over the pink nubs, drawing another gasp and shudder from him.  Replacing his fingers with his mouth, he let his fingers continue the journey down the flat stomach to splay across the v of the mouthwatering hips. Trying hard to keep breathing, to keep from just exploding from all the feelings and sensations, he spoke without really thinking first.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The last time you spent so much time on them it was over pretty quickly though.” he said, remembering an explosive orgasm after extensive nipple play that took place in the armchair in the living room. Stopping his attention on Alecs body, Magnus looked up at him. Mind clearing of lust for a brief second, Alecs eyes snapped to Magnus’ realizing that what he was referring to was a dream they had shared. It had felt so real, Alec remembered it as actually happened. Feeling the raven-haired man start to draw inward and pull away, Magnus brought his hands up to Alecs face to focus his attention. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay, that was one of my favorites. Please don’t worry baby, it was real for me too.” Magnus whispered, kissing Alec softly trying to bring him back. Grounding himself back in the moment with Magnus’ kisses and caresses, Alec felt his body relax. Happy to have him back, Magnus deepened the kiss as his hands wandered back down. Alecs hands were trailing along Magnus’ neck and shoulders, fingers gripping when he felt fingers scrap across his hips. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me take care of you, my angel.” Magnus breathed against Alecs perfect lips, pulling in the bottom lip to nibble on. The need to soothe, to love and protect this man was so strong Magnus had to take a breath himself. Slowly sliding his body down Alecs, feeling him shiver with anticipation and desire almost did Magnus in. Knowing how Alec made him feel in their shared dreams, no matter how out of the normal realm of possibilities it was, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that this man was his. His angel to protect, to treasure, to love unconditionally.  Sinking to his knees, Magnus gently kissed Alecs pale hips relishing in the sounds being made above him. Looking up to catch those hazel eyes, he leaned forward slowly and swirled his tongue along Alecs leaking tip. Sliding his lips over and around, using his tongue to slick the way down, all while maintaining eye contact. Alec felt like his body was on fire, watching the vision on his knees in front of him take him apart slowly. He gasped under Magnus’ ministrations, feeling completely engulfed in the warmth of Magnus’ mouth. With nothing else to really hold onto, he threaded his fingers thru Magnus's inky black hair. Magnus took Alec into his mouth, swallowing him entirely, eyes still locked. Alec moaned lewdly, echoing off the shower walls making Magnus groan in response to the positively dirty sound. He set a leisurely pace, taking Alec deeply into his mouth repeatedly, causing Alecs eyes to shutter closed of their own volition. Using his hand as well, he focused solely on giving Alec as much pleasure as he was able to.  Stammering out not much more than sounds, Alec was able to finally speak words instead of gibberish.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels so good- I, I, oh my god Mag-it's, ohmygod,” was all he could get out in between moans and gasps.  Alec cried out, rocking his hips into Magnus's hand and mouth. Magnus quickly realized that he had pushed Alec to the brink of his control given his state of incoherence. The orgasm barreling towards him, Alec tried to let Magnus know so he could pull off if he wanted.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magn-I’m, I’m, it’s, it’s,” he stuttered, trying to hold on but knowing he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. Pulling off Magnus kept using his hands while he answered what Alec was saying in so many words.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My angel, let me taste you,” he whispered and slid his lips over the now steady leaking head and down the full length, swirling his tongue along the bottom until he reached the base. Judging by the shaking of his thighs, Magnus knew Alec was almost there and reached a hand down to attend to his own situation. Having Alec in his mouth was intoxicating and he knew it wouldn’t take much for his own orgasm, especially with his lover making those amazing noises lost in </span>
  <span>ecstasy</span>
  <span>. Tasting Alec on his tongue, he moaned loudly around the length deep in his mouth triggering a shout of his name from Alec and the culmination of his passionate attention him. Taking everything Alec could give him, he shuddered thru his own apex of pleasure as he took care to work both himself and Alec thru the orgasms. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohmygod! </span>
  <span>That,that,that</span>
  <span>-” Alec sputtered, flying from the hardest orgasm he’s ever had in his life but wanting to tell Magnus how amazing he was. Chuckling at the adorableness of his dark-haired man, Magnus slowly stood to lean against him. Sluggishly Alec wrapped he arms around the shorter man, kissing along his neck.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to </span>
  <span>reciprocate</span>
  <span>?” Alec asked, trailing off as he kissed up Magnus’ neck to his jaw. Glowing with contentment, Magnus just kissed along Alecs collarbone with a sated smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need darling, seeing you come undone like that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tasting you, feeling you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was enough to send me over.” he confessed, pulling back a little to see the angel face in front of him. Seeing the blush spread over the perfect cheekbones and down that gorgeous neck was distracting, but Magnus didn’t want Alec to be embarrassed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>MMm</span>
  <span>, nothing hotter than watching you fall apart for me, it sends me over the edge every time.” he breathed, rubbing his nose against Alecs and then capturing his lips. Tightening his hold on him, Alec surrendered to the kisses. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hearing you talk like that makes me want to go again and I think we are almost out of hot water!” Alec laughed, feeling the water getting tepid. Agreeing to wash quickly, they made the most of the slightly cool water and then got out. Having dried off, Alec realized his clothes, were um, </span>
  <em>
    <span>soiled </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the word he used, making Magnus laugh. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but in the very best way darling! Here, take these and put them on while I toss your clothes in the laundry.” he said, handing Alec some sweats and a tank top he pulled from a drawer. Taking the clothes, he didn’t know if he should just drop his towel right there and get dressed or go back to the bathroom. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> it’s not like he hasn’t seen every bit of me, either just now in the shower or in our dream world. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself, struggling with what to do and what was appropriate. Reading his face easily, Magnus couldn’t help but giggle at the man standing in his room in just a towel. Armful of clothes having some kind of internal debate with himself about where to get changed. Wanting to help, and for the pure mischievous fun of it, he couldn’t help himself. Walking up to Alec, he just reached out and whipped the towel off the man quick as a snake.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that!” he said, taking the towel into the laundry room. Alec was too distracted by Magnus walking around in just black silk pajama pants to register what he was doing until he was already out of the room with his towel. Leaving Alec in the bedroom. Holding the borrowed clothes. Naked. Bare assed. Realizing this he scrambled to put on the clothes in his hands.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I was using that towel! Just come in and take a </span>
  <span>mans</span>
  <span> towel, leave him buck naked standing in a room while you walk around looking like sin.” Alec shouted indignantly, crossing his arms across his chest as he met the man himself in the living room. Magnus was just grinning, loving the little pout on Alecs perfect lips. Approaching the </span>
  <span>grumptastic</span>
  <span> man, he slid his hands up the pale arms.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sorry sexy, any chance I get to see that amazing body of yours I’m going to take it, make no mistake. Feel free to be nude just as much as possible, my Alexander.” he said, eyeing the body in question from top to bottom. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are undressing me with your eyes now! First the towel now I’m being eye molested! My eyes are up here!” Alec exclaimed, smiling and rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, making him throw his head back laughing. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I’m so ashamed, can’t you tell?” Magnus asked rhetorically with an eyebrow wiggle. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you look so contrite! Come on, you can make me breakfast to make up for your objectifying me.” Alec said, pulling Magnus into the kitchen. Making breakfast, laughing and joking and just being together. Best morning ever. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Will be doing some more of these just don't know when :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>